


Three Promises

by cuteunni



Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Jiyong seeks out an elusive Taeyeon to soothe her worries.





	Three Promises

Jiyong stood outside the SM studio. His eyes darted over the people coming and going from the building. He adjusted his hat and surreptitiously moved behind one of the concrete pillars, rubbing his chilled hands together trying to warm up. He had been pacing around the front doors since his feet mysteriously brought him here. It was now getting dark outside and the temperature had been dropping steadily by the hour. Jiyong looked around the pillar to see if the security guard was still watching him. Then he quickly moved back and began jumping in place needing bring heat to his body. He was starting to doubt whether or not he would be able to get in the building.

 

Tiffany and Sunny had been giggling at him from inside the building. They were on their way out when Tiffany had spotted him. They slipped out the door and walked around the pillar. Sunny had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“Jiyong?” Tiffany whispered, “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing.” He whispered back then suddenly froze. He looked over his shoulder, “Tiffany, Sunny?”

 

“Seriously what are you doing?” Tiffany said again.

 

“I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to run inside...or if I must I will wait until Taeyeon comes out.” He relaxed and leaned his back on the pillar.

 

“We could help you in.” Sunny said excitedly, “She’s been so depressed lately. I hope you can cheer her up.”

 

“Come on.” Tiffany grabbed hold of both her friends hands and pulled them inside. She took a guest pass off the front desk and flashed an eye smile at the security guard. He smiled back and let them continue to the elevators.

 

“Third floor, fifth room on the left.” Sunny said patting his shoulder before running off with Tiffany.

 

Jiyong smiled thankful for their help and got in the elevator. The ride seemed to last a life time. When the doors opened he dashed down the vacant hall, stopped outside the room she was in and listened as she rehearsed the solo she would have to record the following day.

 

♫ _I was afraid of how your heart might change and we might grow farther apart. I was such a fool, not able to tell you I loved you. Most likely because I was afraid of the hurt and sadness I would receive after we meet._ ♫

 

He slowly slid open the door and tip-toed behind Taeyeon. He lifted his hands and put them over her eyes. She gasped and started to struggle against him. He let her go giggling to himself.

 

“Guess who?” He said innocently.

 

“How did you get in here?” She breathed holding a hand against her speeding heart.

 

“I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to visit you at work.” He stuck out his lip and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“You know what I meant. SM and YG aren’t on the best terms right now. You could get in big trouble if they knew where you were.”

 

“I missed you.” He gave her a tight hug, “I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Don’t be silly we saw each other yesterday.” She moved away from him, “I need to practice.”

 

“Taeyeon why are being so uncaring?” He sat down on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap, “Is something bothering you?”

 

“No. I really need to practice.” She wouldn’t look at Jiyong.

 

“Everyone is worried about you.” He stroked her back in a soothing manner.

 

“I saw you with _that_ girl…” She huffed quietly leaning into his touch.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Min SunYe.”

 

“Sweet cheeks you know we are just friends. She’s like one of the guys.” He laughed and pulled her over to lean on him, “You’re the only one for me.”

 

“That’s not what it looked like when I saw you.” She watched Jiyong pull his phone out, “What are you doing?”

 

“Here call anyone in my phone.” He thrust the tiny phone into her hands, “Ask anyone who my girls is.”

 

She tossed the phone onto the cushion and looked into his eyes. She knew even if she called every single contact in his phone and they said her name it wouldn’t relieve the awful feeling in her gut. She wanted to trust him. She really did, but past relationships taught her otherwise.

 

“I already know what they will say.” She moved her focus to a spot on the wall just beyond his head, “This just feels like déjà vu for some reason.”

 

“I’m not like those other guys you’ve been with.” He took her hand and kissed it, “I promised on the day we got together three things. Do you remember?”

 

“How could I forget,” She blushed lightly, “You promised to always tell me good morning and good night, to always be by my side and to never break your promises.”

 

He tilted his head up and kissed her cheek, “Do I need to say them everyday so you can’t forget?”

 

“I’m sorry.” She buried her head on his chest, “I’m so sorry I doubted you.”

 

“It’s okay baby.” He smiled and held her close, “Next time come to me first. I don’t want to see you like this ever again.”

 

“It won’t happen again, Jiyongie.” She looked up and kissed his lips, “Now I really do have to practice.”

 

“But I don’t want to leave. Can’t we just sit like this all night?” He groaned.

 

“No. The kids would be here faster than you could say my name if I wasn’t home before midnight.” She said getting off his lap and picking her music sheet up, “You can stay until I’m finished then take me home if you want to.”

 

“I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”


End file.
